Contemporary aircraft may include a flight management system (FMS). The FMS automates a wide variety of in-flight tasks and one of its primary functions is in-flight management of the flight path. The flight path trajectory may include a plurality of waypoints. The FMS may be capable of receiving input from a pilot regarding such waypoints but such input often needs to be input to the FMS as a data point. A quicker more user friendly interface is desired, which still allows for the FMS to take into account additional data that may modify the route and convey such information to the pilot.